User talk:ShadowPhoenix38
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShadowPhoenix38 page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. Re:Property Adjectives Hehe... It's been a while since I've been active-active. I'm usually behind the seens monitoring for trouble and whatnot... As for property adjectives, yes, it's easier to remove them by editing. I like to have nice, clean categories. In a way, yes, it sorta adds a property, but I like the believe that any "property adjective" should be something that specifically changes an object's abilities and is not a blend of several adjectives (i.e. Dragon-like is a blen of Scaled, a variation of winged, and fire-breathing). Anywho, if you see anything that doesn't apply, feel free to fix that :) Thanks, — CandD (talk) 20:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:Questions Hah! It's okay, it's what I do! :P Moving on, now on my "Polls Page," this is simply a subpage under my own userpage. If you'd like to create your own subpage, then feel free to go to 'Create a Page' and then create the name as "User:/." To better explain the "Property Adjectives," they're simply any adjective that will modify a single object's stats (such as speed, strength, health, other stat-boosting attributes) as well as it's natural functions (i.e. if it can burn, explode, fly, or it's material). AS for screenshots, many users have taken it upon themselves to collect images from the Steam release of the Scribblenauts titles. As for Wii U's, I have no knowledge of it's capabilities, so I'm no good there. on the topic of How-to's, I never really enjoyed having these pages as they're explained in the game it self, and the description was likely vandalism or the likes. Thanks for bringing that to my attention! I've fixed the page and it's all set. Thanks for contributing! — CandD (talk) 20:57, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks As always, thank-you for pointing out some things that need to be fixed. If something similar happens to what occured on the shovel page, feel free to do some research yourself and fix the page. As always, keep up the great work :) ~ — CandD (talk) 22:15, January 21, 2014 (UTC) motor world wiki not transparent - just copy paste out of the game, since the cars there are exactly the correct size - it saves time, and generally looks better - the wiki is white as well after all. 07:52, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Everything Sorry for getting to you so late! My normal PC is broken, so I'm forced to use my very unreliable laptop to run things, as well as monitor anything from my i-device. The computer is still, for a lack of better words, broken in some way, but I'm working on repairing it. Because of this I can't really check in often, but I try. AS for the questions yoyu asked, I can spruce up the main-page. And for merging the two pages, I'll have to do some more in-depth research. Anyone can make templates, but, it'd be excellent if me or another admin helps supervise this (just tell me the idea) ~Be here sometime... — CandD (talk) 20:58, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Unmasking Templates I'm going to grant you full permission to create a new infobox for the DC Superheros. Any user is allowed to create templates or categories, but you did the right thing about asking first :) Now on creating the infobox, this is another story. I too have returned from a long stay, but my PC is FINALLY fixed, at the small loss of losing all of my data, images, documents, etc. Moving on, creating a template- especially an infobox- is difficult and ill-advised from me. I'd like you to use the basic infobox we use for items Template:Infobox as a base and reference. Simply enter source mode and copy-paste the infobox there and work your way to the desired output. I'm not the best with templates, but can make pretty basic ones. If you need any help, I know that there's always a chat going up on the Community Central, where tons of people will be willing to help! IF you need anything, or finish the template, drop me a message! Thanks for your help :) — CandD (talk) 20:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Guidance It's fine if you've been inactive as of recently. I, as well, have been lost in school and all, but I still try to pop my head in every once in a while. Highschool can get very stressful, but I hope I'm not getting to this message too late either. NOw about editing, we're still trying to stick to the same old same old. If you're amking a new page be sure to insert the correct templates (ie correct infobox and advisories like needed image, etc). Try and keep content brief but explain what an object does. As an example, if I were trying to explain what an oven did I would insert the correct infobox and fill in the requirements it states. In the page itself, you should add info about it. Be sure to describe what the object is and its actions in the games! Thanks, — CandD (talk) 22:46, April 20, 2015 (UTC)